


Shared Warmth

by nerigby96



Series: Dreams That Once Were True [2]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: 1940s, Drabble, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stream of Consciousness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: A hotel room.Early morning.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Dreams That Once Were True [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Shared Warmth

He’s pretending to be asleep, and sure, he looks sweet and handsome and kissable that way, but it just won’t do, so Jerry tugs his curls and huffs, grouses, chastises his partner’s laziness, and when he can’t tease out a drowsy grin or half-harsh threat of retribution, he sighs and flops on to his back and studies the crack that runs across the ceiling, suddenly an archaeologist, head tilted, considering the jagged flaw: a fracture in an old grey skull; it’s a dry day, no fear of leaks or dripping, nothing to spoil the shared warmth of a nine-dollar bed.


End file.
